Llora una vez más
by Cris Dagworth
Summary: - ¿Cómo terminamos en esto?- preguntó la mujer luego de una larga pausa y sin despegar su vista del horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a vislumbrarse. - No lo sé- fue la respuesta del hombre quien rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su esposa rogando a Merlín porque jamás tuvieran que separarse nuevamente- Pero todo estará bien, saldremos de esto, ya verás- agregó.


**_Disclaimer: HP = JKR, así que nada me pertenece. _**

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

…

**Llora una vez más **

…

_**SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

Las cosas se habían salido de control tan rápido que era difícil ver el momento justo en el que todo se había arruinado.

Cuando Harry Potter finalmente derrotó a Voldemort y el Gran Comedor se llenó de euforia, jamás imaginó que algo pudiera salir mal, después de todo, el mago obscuro era lo único que se interponía entre ella y su final feliz. Bueno, tan feliz, como las circunstancias lo permitieran.

Pero estaba muy equivocada…

El Ministerio era un caos, Kingsley trató de tomar el mando del cuerpo burocrático pero nadie confiaba en nadie y las familias de más poder comenzaron a aliarse para no perder sus posiciones políticas; además, con el ataque a Gringotts ningún mago sentía que su oro estuviera seguro en ese lugar y, pronto, el antiguo banco quedó en la quiebra, cosa que los goblins no apreciaron en lo absoluto.

Hogwarts, su adorado colegio, estaba en ruinas por la batalla y muchos de los alumnos que sobrevivieron no fueron capaces de quedarse, sencillamente había demasiado dolor como para permanecer ahí; además los profesores parecían abatidos, como si finalmente los años los hubieran alcanzado, especialmente a Minerva McGonagall quien luchó como toda una leona ante el Consejo Escolar para que abrieran el colegio durante el siguiente año, sin embargo Hogwarts no volvió a abrir sus puertas.

Los centauros del Bosque Prohibido hicieron público su desagrado por los magos y sus guerras sin sentido, decretando que si algún humano osaba entrar a su territorio, lo matarían. Mientras que las sirenas y tritones del Lago Negro rompieron su alianza con los magos luego de haber sufrido daños colaterales por la batalla librada tan cerca de su hogar, además sin Albus Dumbledore como embajador entre razas, no le veían sentido a permitir que los magos siguieran haciendo del mundo su voluntad.

Las veelas iniciaron una revuelta al sur del territorio inglés, alegando que habían sufrido demasiada discriminación a manos de los magos y no soportarían ni un día más viviendo bajo el yugo de un gobierno tan mediocre que se dejó manipular por un solo mago y su secta.

Ese último punto fue lo que la afectó de una manera singular porque, al final de todo, su corazón estaba dividido entre su sangre y sus creencias.

- Fleur- le susurró una voz a su costado.

La rubia mujer de belleza incalculable giró su rostro para ver el de su querido esposo, quien la miraba con arrobo. Ambos estaban refugiados en su pequeña casa en Shell Cottage junto con los Weasley que quedaban con vida, después de todo, los magos no se habían quedado de brazos cruzados al ver la aparente rebelión de las otras criaturas mágicas.

El nuevo Wizengamot, formado mayormente por magos de sangre pura de mucho dinero, decretó leyes cada vez más severas en contra de todo lo considerado no humano y, pese a que Kingsley Shaklebolt se declaró como Ministro Interino de Magia, designaron como Ministro definitivo a otro, quien siguió los edictos del consejo con mano firme. Los aurores fueron ordenados a capturar a todos los híbridos no registrados del país y, un par de meses después, a todos los registrados también.

La familia Weasley estaba preocupada por ese tema, Harry trató de intervenir utilizando su estatus de Elegido pero fue en vano, los políticos invalidaron sus opiniones y censuraron a la Prensa; Ron protestó vehementemente recordándoles a todos que Remus Lupin, un fallecido héroe de guerra, había sido un licántropo y no debían juzgarlos a todos de esa manera tan radical, pero nadie lo escuchó; Hermione, con esa pasión que la caracterizaba, inició una organización no gubernamental llamada 'Alianza Mágica' que pretendía conciliar a las razas mediante un tratado de paz donde se establecieran acuerdos aceptables para todas las partes. Está de más decir que la idea no funcionó, ninguna raza quiso aproximarse a la otra y los magos dejaron que el orgullo los cegara y, una fatídica noche, Hermione desapareció.

Nadie supo qué había pasado con ella, Ron la buscó como demente y Harry amenazó con derribar el Ministerio piedra por piedra si no le decían qué había pasado con su mejor amiga. La amenaza fue etiquetada como un acto terrorista y el héroe del mundo mágico, fue encerrado en Azkabán sin juicio alguno, con eso, la gente se volvió loca. Ron se marchó en busca de su novia dejando a su mejor amigo con la promesa de traerla de vuelta de donde quiera que estuviera, después de todo no podía permanecer en el radar del gobierno o corría el riesgo de también ser arrestado y no podía permitir eso sin haberla encontrado.

Los Weasley le dijeron a ella misma que lo mejor era regresar a Francia donde las cosas no estaban tan mal, pero no tuvo el coraje de dejar a Bill quien no podría cruzar la frontera al no tener nacionalidad francesa, así que se quedó. Se dijo a sí misma que no tenía nada qué temer, que su esposo la protegería, que también ella era una hechicera capaz de defenderse a sí misma, que su varita la había escogido por una razón, que todo saldría bien…hasta que, en pleno día, vinieron por ella.

Dos aurores, vestidos con sus nuevas túnica color gris Oxford, entraron a la Madriguera y la arrestaron. Noquearon a Molly y a Arthur sin miramientos, golpearon a George hasta dejarlo inconsciente y también se llevaron a Bill cuando éste soltó un gruñido casi animal al ver que trataban de arrestar a su esposa. Percy ni siquiera protestó, únicamente se encerró en su habitación pues no quería saber nada del que fuera su amado Ministerio ahora corrupto.

Fleur no se resistió, quizás una acción tonta si bien pudo tratar de escapar, pero sabía que si lo hacía tomarían acciones en contra de todos los Weasley quienes sin duda la ayudarían a huir; por eso, entregó su varita y dejó que la ataran mágicamente para llevarla al Ministerio.

No hubo juicio, simplemente tomaron muestras de su sangre para analizarlas y luego la encerraron en una sucia celda de Azkabán alegando que era un peligro para la sociedad; afortunadamente, supo que a Bill también lo habían examinado pero no encontraron suficientes genes de licantropía como para condenarlo, eso la tranquilizó al menos de momento.

Sus días se volvieron años, y aprendió a temerles a los guardias de la prisión que, si bien no eran dementores, eran magos de miradas libidinosas y sin respeto alguno por sus prisioneros; trató de escapar innumerables veces, no obstante ni sus poderes de veela la ayudaron, únicamente le otorgaron una atención indeseada pero ni un rastro de compasión.

Trató de que alguien le dijera dónde estaba Harry, seguramente él tenía un plan para escapar de ahí, seguramente Bill estaba tratando de sacarla de ahí, seguramente no la dejarían pudrirse en ese lugar…

Pero no fue Harry o Bill quien explotó la puerta de su celda, ni quien la miró con una determinación de acero que quedó grabada en su memoria, ni mucho menos quien le extendió su mano regalándole una sonrisa repleta de esperanza.

Fue Hermione Granger.

La brillante hechicera que había desaparecido sin rastro alguno, fue quien lideró la redada contra Azkabán de donde rescató no solo a Harry y a Fleur, sino a todos los híbridos encarcelados por el simple hecho de tener sangre mezclada en sus venas.

Fue ella quien los llevó a Shell Cottage y le dijo que todo estaría bien, después, volvió a irse sin otra palabra de despedida; de eso ya habían pasado dos semanas pero Fleur seguía levantándose todas las mañanas antes del alba, en espera de verla regresar.

Justo en eso estaba cuando su esposo la llamó.

- ¿Cómo terminamos en esto?- preguntó la mujer luego de una larga pausa y sin despegar su vista del horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a vislumbrarse.

- No lo sé- fue la respuesta del hombre quien rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su esposa rogando a Merlín porque jamás tuvieran que separarse nuevamente- Pero todo estará bien, saldremos de esto, ya verás- agregó en un intento de consuelo.

Sin embargo, Fleur no pudo creerle, no como le creyó a Hermione Granger con su mirada marrón repleta de coraje y supo, sin lugar a dudas que, en las ruinas del mundo que había quedado luego de la guerra, no sería Harry Potter quien los salvara nuevamente…sería ella.

De pronto, en la playa, pudo ver cómo tres figuras se acercaban a la casa caminando casi tranquilamente y con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus cansados rostros.

El de la derecha llevaba un suéter con las mangas dobladas, lo cual dejaba ver sus antebrazos cubiertos por varias cicatrices en forma de tentáculos y sus ojos azules brillaban con dicha, como si el mañana no importara.

El de la izquierda pasó una mano por su rebelde cabellera dejando ver su legendaria cicatriz en forma de rayo y, en el dorso de su mano, unas letras que alguna vez sangraron al ser inscritas dolorosamente en su piel.

La figura de en medio, rodeada por las otras dos, levantó su mano para saludarla dejando ver la cicatriz que ella misma trató de curar meses atrás, la palabra 'sangre sucia' sangraba con furia la primera vez que la vio, aunque ahora solamente permanecía grabada en un tono más claro que el de su propia piel.

Esas tres figuras llevaban las cicatrices que contaban toda una historia de dolor, pero seguían de pie y con la firme convicción de hacer de ese mundo, su mundo, un lugar donde finalmente tuvieran paz.

Por eso, ella les sonrió de vuelta decidiendo que no podía seguir siendo una figura pasiva en esa guerra, que su sangre veela le serviría para tratar de mediar entre su raza y las demás porque, si esa valiente joven había soportado tanto en la lucha por la igualdad, ella no se quedaría atrás.

Lucharía nuevamente, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

- Regresaron- fue lo único que dijo soltando un suspiro.

…

_**SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_


End file.
